Paris: Take 2
by lostinlustnlove
Summary: Gibbs can barely concentrate at work knowing Jenny is not there. He decides to go and see her at home. Will Jenny allow let Gibbs back into her life after all he has put her through?... Will Gibbs be there when she needs someone?
1. Love Sick

Jenny had been out of the office all week, she was home sick with the flu. Everyone missed her presence but there was one person who missed her the most... Gibbs.

After thinking long and hard, he decided to pick up some Italian food & a bouquet of red roses after work & go over Jenny's house.

~A few hours later~

There's a knock on the door. Jenny who is sitting on her leather couch wearing grey sweatpants that were clearly too big for her & a black t-shirt. Lifted her head and walked to the door.

As soon as she opened the door she saw a tall handsome man... 'Jethro?' She whispered softly.  
Gibbs was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt that outlined his muscles perfectly.

'Hi jenny, I thought u would want some company, you haven't been in the office all week and I've missed you.' He said with a slight smile.  
Jenny, still in shock waved him to come inside.

They sat at the dinner table enjoying a glass of red wine & ravioli.

'Jethro, this is amazing.' Jenny said as she took another bite of her ravioli.

'Good I'm glad you like it.' Gibbs responded as he took the last sip of his wine.

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity.  
Jenny put the plates and glasses into the sink and Gibbs followed Jen into her office.  
Jenny sat on the leather couch & wrapped herself into the blanket. Gibbs sat across from her watching her every move.

'Jethro tell me why did you come here?'

"You really want to know why? "

'Yes'

'Jen, I love you so much. I love the way you smile, the way you move. The way your hair looks. You're scent. I love everything about you. That night in Paris, was absolutely amazing and I think about it all the time.'

'Jethro why now? '

'I'm sorry that it took me so long to tell you this. I've been so hurt that I couldn't think of the right words to say. I couldn't think straight whenever I thought about you.' Gibbs said as tear started to fill his eyes.

Jenny rose from the couch and went to sit next to Gibbs.  
He lifted his hand and started brushing the hair away from jenny's face. Then suddenly he grabbed her face and kissed her so softly.  
Jenny pushed him back. 'Wait... Jethro I'm sick.'

'So? That means we can be sick together.' Gibbs responded giving her a smirk.

Jenny smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck so that she was on his lap. She kissed him more fiercely than Gibbs. Gibbs placed his hands on her ass. Gibbs kissed her neck and she returned the favor back.

'I love you Jethro. So much. I'm so happy you come here. 'Jenny whispered into his ear.

Gibbs smiled and lifted her up still in his arms and went up to her bedroom. Kissing the entire time.  
Gibbs placed her down and jenny took off his shirt. Gibbs pulled down her pants. Kissed her inner thigh. Jenny's hips lifted and she let out a moan.

Jenny who was in a lace black thong and a match lace bra stared into Gibbs eyes and whispered. 'I want you now.'

"Just wait. We have all night." he smiled at her.

She pushed him off the bed and got on her knees and began to taste him.

"Jen" he said as he moaned.

Before she could respond he had thrown her onto the bed and began making love to the only woman he truly loved. The only reason why he got up every morning. The reason for the smile on his face.

. As he finished he fell beside her ' Just like Paris.'

'I think even better than Paris.' Jenny responded as she leaned over and kissed him.  
They fell asleep in each other's arms.

~ **More chapters to come. This is my first story so be nice :P. Thanks for reading!**~


	2. Falling in Love

'Good Morning Jethro' jenny smiled as she held a cup of black coffee.  
Jethro opened his eyes & smiled.

'Good Morning my love.'  
Jenny kissed Gibbs as she gave him his coffee.

'Did you sleep well? '

' Yes I did because you were in my arms all night.'.

'You should get going. '

' I want to stay with you.'

Gibbs grabbed the phone called the office and said he wouldn't be in for the day.

' I have work to do Gibbs.'

'No one is stopping you Jen. I'm going to take a shower. Go do your work.' Gibbs said with a smiled. Gibbs walked in the shower which was at the perfect temperature. He heard the shower door open and Jenny walked in.

' Hope you don't mind'.

Before he could respond she was wrapped around him and pushed him against the wall, kissing him so passionately. He turned her around and bent her over. Placing some bath soap on her back and slowly rubbing her back. Gibbs slipped inside her and she let out a moan.

'Jethro!'

He trusted inside her again and again. He washed his hair and body. Jenny washed the soap off of her and Gibbs shut the water. They stepped out, dried off and headed downstairs. Gibbs started making breakfast and Jenny started working. Gibbs couldn't get the smile off his face since he woke up this set the table with fluffy pancakes, crispy bacon,juice and two cups of fresh coffee.

'Breakfast is ready, baby! 'Gibbs shouted.

Baby? Did he just say baby? Jenny thought as she walked to the table.

'Wow this is amazing!' taking a bite of the pancake.  
Gibbs smiled in return. He cleaned up and went to her office.

'Gibbs, I've never seen you act like this before. Bringing me flowers and dinner, the shower sex, the amazing breakfast. Calling me baby. You've never acted like this before'

'You know I'm a private person jen. I don't just go and fuck anything that has red hair. But don't you worry Jen I have a few tricks up my sleeve that you haven't seen yet.' Gibbs smirked as he waited for a response.

'I love your tricks Jethro.' Jenny smiled back.  
For the rest of the day jenny did work in her office and Jethro watched TV, and worked out in the basement.

Gibbs had fallen asleep on the bed. He woke up from a nap and could smell a strong sense of lavender. He stretched and got up to look for Jenny.

He walked down stairs and saw a glow inside the living room. His heart began to race, pounding out of his chest.

White candles were giving off the scent of lavender. He looked and saw Jenny in a little black dress, revealing her legs and showing just enough cleavage to dry his mouth instantly. Gibbs.

'Jenny you look amazing.' Gibbs whispered.

Gibbs walked to her grabbing her waist and pulling her closer kissing her, a deep passionate kiss.

'I have a few tricks up my sleeve too Jethro.' Jenny whispered into his ear.

Gibbs went to grab her ass but she grabbed his hand before he could.  
'

Not yet Jethro. Slow and steady.' Jenny looked up at Gibbs.  
Gibbs pouted.

Jenny led him to the couch; on the coffee table were some Chinese takeout and 2 lit candles and pillows on the floor. They sat on the pillows, and Gibbs gave a smirk. They ate in silence; Gibbs never took his eyes off of Jenny. He admired the way her red hair was perfectly spiked in all different directions.

Gibbs placed his hand on Jenny's inner thigh, 'Now? 'Gibbs asked.  
'Patience Jethro, Patience.' Jenny smirked.

She got up and put a song on the speakers. They began dancing, Gibbs held her tightly. Jenny put her ear to his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. Gibbs hasn't felt this calm in years. The beautiful voice of the singer echoed throughout the house. By the time the song was over, they were kissing. Jenny pushed Gibbs onto the couch. Jenny threw herself on top, holding Gibbs' arms down so she couldn't touch her. Jenny started kissing his lips and went all the way down to his lower stomach.

'Ohh jenny.' Gibbs moaned.  
Somehow Gibbs had gotten up and lifted Jenny up. As he was about to reach the stairs. 'Jethro I want you now. Right here. Gibbs didn't question her commands and placed her on the table and made love. With each thrust they moaned in unison.  
Jenny's dress had been bundled up on her stomach revealing her breasts and ass. Making it up the stairs became a difficult task since jenny couldn't get her hands off of Gibbs. They finally made it to the bedroom.

For hours they made love, he was on top then she was. She tasted him and he tasted her. This night had become Gibbs dream come true.  
Sadly they were too tired and sore to continue. Gibbs gave Jenny one last deep thrust, Jenny arched her back while grabbing onto his grey hair screaming. She rolled off, her thighs throbbing and red from the kisses and bites. Her insides burning. Gibbs tried to catch his breath.

'I've wanted this for so long.' Gibbs said as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

Jenny looked up 'Jethro don't cry. Please. It kills me seeing you like this.' She painfully turned over so she was on top of Gibbs. Wiping the tears from his face.

'Don't worry these are tears of joy.'

"Let's go to bed we have work tomorrow.'

'Don't remind me Jethro. Good night I love you'

'Love you more' they both drifted off to bed.  
Jenny's alarm went off and the love birds woke up.

"Time for work my love." Gibbs smiled as he gave Jenny a kiss.

Gibbs drove to the office. The entire time he was thinking about the wonderful days he had just had. They arrived and took the elevator up. Right before they arrived on the floor. Gibbs stopped the elevator turned and gave Jenny a deep kiss. And moved her shirt to hide the hickey he had given her last night. Then turned the elevator back on. Jenny walked in front of Gibbs. He sneaked a peak at her perfect ass. A tingling feeling ran through his body. Tony, Ziva and McGee stared at them as they walked by.

'I've never seen Gibbs so happy before.' Tony said in shock.

'Anybody know why he wasn't here yesterday?' McGee asked.

'No but Jenny wasn't here either.' Abby said as she stood in her typical attire. White lab coat, on top of a black and white stripped skirt and black shirt with skulls on it. And black boots.

'Maybe they were... OW!' Tony said as Gibbs hit the back of his head.

'Come on! We have a dead marine.' Gibbs told the crew.  
The entire day Gibbs couldn't think straight.

'You ok boss? 'Ziva asked in her thick Israeli accent.

'Yeah, just great.'

'Good. If you need anything let me know.' Ziva said as she patted his back and walked away.

He was more than alright. He was in love. He continued to work until the night. Jenny was coming over and Gibbs had a lot to do.

As he took a shower he couldn't stop thinking about the little black box sitting on his dresser. The box held a ring. The perfect size, shape, and color for the perfect woman. Gibbs got dressed, black pants, white shirt no tie; he put the box in his pocket.

The door rang. His heart began to race out of his chest again. He had the biggest smile on his face. His stomach felt like a butterfly farm. He took a deep breath and opened the door

Jenny was there...crying. Gibbs' eyes widen.

'Jen what happened!'

Tears were flowing down her cheeks like a river. Her face red as her hair.

'Jethro, I was rapped!' She sobbed into his arms falling to her knees.


	3. Rape

He fell to his knees and began to cradle her, like a baby. A strong scent of sweat came off her. He held her not knowing what to do. He wanted to kill the asshole that did this to her. How could someone so evil hurt such a delicate woman? He began to cry, thinking of the pain she was in.

'We got to get you to a hospital, you need a rape kit so we can catch the bastard who did this.'

Gibbs grabbed his keys and wallet and placed Jenny in the car. He sped to the hospital. Jenny couldn't stop sobbing.  
The ride was quick; Gibbs ran a few stop signs and red lights. He didn't care if he got caught; he needed to be at the hospital as soon as possible.

The nurses placed her on one of the beds and brought her inside a private room. Before they started the rape kit Gibbs tried to exit the room. Jenny grabbed his arm. "Stay with me, please."

Gibbs did as he was told staying there the entire time. He watched as they put her clothes in a brown paper bag. She changed into a blue hospital gown. They began the rape kit. Gibbs scanned her body. Cuts and bruises covered her body. The view made him sick to his stomach.

The detective walked in, introduced herself and asked Jenny to tell her exactly what happened.

'I was going for a run, and decided to take the back way to my house, through a dark alley. I was almost on the other side of the alley when. He came from behind wrapped his arm around my waist and his other hand on my mouth. I tried to bite him but I couldn't. He said if I screamed he will shoot me. He showed me a gun but it was too dark to clearly see it. He threw me to the ground. Ripped my sweatpants with a hunting knife and rapped me. He smelt like corona and was wearing a ski mask, blue jeans and a sweatshirt with writing on it." Jenny explained.

"What did the writing say? " The detective asked.

"I…I…I don't remember" she sobbed.

"Please continue"

"I let out screamed and when he was done, he just looked at me, he had brown eyes maybe hazel. Then he ran and I just stood there crying.'.  
" Sir, is this your wife?" Asked the detective.  
'No he's my boyfriend.' Jenny interrupted.  
Gibbs played with the box in his pocket, 'not for long' he thought to himself.  
After the rape kit was done, Jenny was able to go home. There was no way Gibbs was going to let her stay home alone, so he took her to his house.

The car ride was silent. They arrived home. The dinner was cold but Jenny didn't want to eat anyway. She changed into boxers and a oversized shirt. She looked in the mirror. It was the first time she had fully looked at her entire body. She brushed her hand over the cut on her stomach. She shed a tear. She held herself together and went to the living room.

Gibbs was sitting on the couch and she crawled up into him. Buried her face into his chest. He smelt like saw wood and bourbon. She loved that smell, the 'Gibbs smell'. He tried to put his arm around her. She jumped off of him.

" I'm sorry Jenny."

Jenny went back to the position. She grabbed his arm and placed it around her shoulder. This is exactly what she needed…comfort and protection from the only man she trusted.

'I'm going to be here with you, through everything. Day and Night, home or at the office. Ill be here for you.'

She smiled at him and kissed her chest. They sat there for hours. Gibbs was rubbing her back softly. Suddenly, Jen was on top of him, ripping his clothes. Gibbs was in shock and didn't know what had gotten into her.

'Jenny STOP!'  
She kept going. Gibbs tried to resist her.

'Jenny I said stop!' He pushed her off him and she fell to the floor.  
' Jen I'm so sorry. But you can't do this. Give yourself some time.'  
'Give myself time! What time do I need Jethro! I want to fuck you! Why do I need time for that! I want to make love to you!' Jenny screamed at him.  
' Get a hold of yourself! You were just raped. I'm not going to have sex with you just to give you comfort!' Gibbs yelled back.  
'I don't want any comfort! I want you!' Jenny yelled then slapped him across the face.  
Gibbs slapped back before realizing what he had done. Their eyes widened. He tried to touch her.  
' Get away from me! Don't touch me! I'm leaving!' She said as she held her hand to her face. He ran after her but it was too late. How could he have done that? He pouched the nearest wall. Threw things across the room. He stood in the middle of his living room with his shirt ripped down the middle, his pants unbuckled

For days she ignored him. She didn't come to work. He was silent at work. He didn't hit anybody behind the head, didn't give orders, and didn't even kiss Abby when she found something for a case. Finally after five days, Jenny came in and didn't make eye contact with Gibbs. Gibbs stormed into her office.

'We need to talk!' He yelled at her.  
'Stay away from me! Far away. Do you realize you hit me! You fucking hit me Jethro. I just wanted to have sex with you, that's all. 'Jenny said as she began to sob.  
Gibbs tried to hold her. 'Don't touch me!' She sobbed and started hitting him.  
He grabbed her hands and she collapsed to the floor sobbing. They sat there for a few minutes.  
' I'm sorry. I can't take back what I did, but we can move on together. I know sorry doesn't heal that pain I gave you but I can try my hardest to help.'  
' I need….need time Jethro. Now please leave.' Gibbs looked deeply into her eyes, kissed her forehead and walked out.

~ A few hours later~

Jenny hadn't left her office all day. She decided to go down to see Abby.

"Hey Abby, did you find anything from the rape kit? "

'Hi Director. No I did not. Are you sure you don't remember anything else?'

'No, you let me know if anything comes up. And Abby, I mean only notify me.'

Abby spent all day and night trying to find out who had rapped the director.

~Meanwhile in Gibbs' basement~

Gibbs was sanding his boat as usual. It was the only way to get his anger out. His knuckles were all cut up, bruised and very sore. That's what he gets for punch 5 holes in the wall.

"Hello Probie." a voice said from the staircase.

Gibbs lifted his head to see Mike Franks standing at the staircase. He was tall, little stubble around his jaw. Wearing a black suit and white shirt.

"I heard the director was raped.'

'Yeah she was Franks. How did you find out?'

'Word travels Probie. Should have kept a better eye on her.'

Before Gibbs could respond Franks had left. Gibbs went back to sanding his boat; all of a sudden he grabbed his phone.

"Abs are you at the office?"

'Yeah Gibbs.'

'Good stay there I'm on my way.'

Once again Gibbs was speeding; he passed a few stop signs and red lights. He finally made it to the NCIS building.

He ran to Abby's office. Before he said anything he saw Franks picture on the screen.

'Abby why is his picture on the screen?'

'His DNA was on the director's sweatpants sir.'


	4. The Proposal

"Are you fucking serious!"

"Don't yell please."

Abby didn't know what to do. She called the Director and ordered her to get there as soon as possible.

"Abby what did you fi… What are you doing here!" Jenny's face was bright red.

'I came here right after Franks told me I should have kept a better eye on you. I wanted to see if Abby could match his DNA or something."

"Director I was telling Gibbs that his DNA was on your sweatpants.'

"Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone?'

'Yes ma'am but..'

'No buts Abby! You didn't listen to the orders that were given to you!'

Abby started to cry. 'I…I ...'

'JENNY! Shut the fuck up. She only told me. I do have a right to know! I am your boyfriend aren't I?'

'Let's go to my office and talk about this. Abby go home. '

Gibbs and Jen entered the elevator. The box was still in his pocket. This was the first time in a while that Gibbs didn't even bother touching the emergency button to stop the elevator. They walked to her office. She walked in front of him. Gibbs couldn't resist looking at her ass.

They walked into her office.

'Franks came to my house. He said that he heard about you being raped. He told me I should have been watching you more carefully. He's right.'

'Don't blame yourself for me being raped. I was just going for a run. I should have never gone in the alley to begin with.'

'This isn't your fault either Jen.' He said as he moved in closer to her. She felt his breath hit her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him. He smelled so good. She missed the 'Gibbs smell'. She finally felt comfort.'

'I love you Jenny.' He played in his pocket and got the box.

He got down on one knee. 'Marry me?'

Jenny was in shock. She couldn't cry because she had no more tears left.' Yes'

He got up put the ring on her finger…a perfect fit. He kissed her long and hard. He took off her jacket and unzipped her pants. She lifted his shirt over his head. He grabbed her short red hair and pulled her head back. He kissed her neck, his lips felt so warm against her cold skin. She let out a moan. She pushed him onto the couch. Viciously taking off his pants. She got down and began to taste him. After every lick he became harder and harder. He couldn't wait anymore. He lifted her on top of him and in one thrust he was inside her.

'Harder Jethro!'

He dug in deeper and deeper. Harder and harder. This is what she's been waiting for. The feeling was indescribable. After they were done. The room was hot and smelled like sex. They got dressed and met at Gibbs house. As soon as they entered the house. Jen threw herself on top of him. He tried to make it to the bedroom but kept bumping into things. He gave up and laid her down on the kitchen table. He slid two fingers inside her. She let out a loud moan.

' I want you inside of me now or I'm going to go crazy.'

' You are crazy.'

'Crazy in love with you.'

She didn't realize that he had taken out his penis. He teased her clit. She wrapped her legs around him forcing him to go inside her. He lifted her as he was still inside of her. He attempted to walk upstairs still being inside of her. She moved her hips around, making Gibbs moan. Finally, Gibbs set her down. It was the first time he had seen her fully naked since the rape. He bent down closer to her thighs. He brushed his hand over a long scar that was left after Franks cut her with a knife. When he looked up he had noticed that Jenny was fast asleep. He placed a blanket over her and not long after he was sleeping.

He was woken up by the sound of Jenny's voice. She was on the phone with someone, he didn't know who. When she was done she walked into the bedroom.

'Franks has been arrested for one count of rape. '

'Good.'

Now it was time to plan a wedding.


	5. The Wedding

Gibbs and Jenny waited a week until they told the crew that they were getting married.

'So now that all of you know. We have a wedding to plan! Abby and Ziva will you girls be my bridesmaids? '

'Of course Director!' Abby accepted.

'What is that?' Ziva said.

'A girl that helps the bride get things for the wedding.'

'Okay. Yeah sure!'

'Tony and Ducky you will be my groomsmen.'

'When's the big day?' Tony asked.

'3 weeks.' Jenny responded.

'We'll go to the dress shop tomorrow!' Abby was so happy for the wedding.

'Now guys lets go we have a dead marine. Let's go!' Gibbs demanded.

~Next Morning~

Abby, Jenny and Ziva drove to the wedding dress store.

Jenny talked to the sales person and told her that she wanted simple and some lace.

The first dress Jenny tried on was a mermaid style dress. There was a waterfall of beads that cascaded all the way down to the end of the dress.

'What do you girls think?'

'I love it!'

'You look beautiful.'

She tried on another dress. This one was ivory, also mermaid style. There was lace wrapped around her stomach and beading on the sides.

'Girls, I think this is the dress.'

'That looks great on you! I never noticed that you have such a nice body.'

'Thanks Abby.'

Jenny purchased the dress and went out to lunch with Abby and Ziva.

'So will there be a lot of people at the wedding?'

'No we don't have that much family. I only have 1 sister. Jethro and I are looking around for a nice sized backyard. We are only thinking 20 people.'

'Do it at my house!' Abby smiled as she took a bite of her salad.

'Really?'

'Yeah!'

'Thanks Abby you're the best! You too Ziva.'

~That night at Gibbs house~

'Abby said that we can use her backyard for the wedding.' she smiled at Gibbs.

'That's great. Have we made a list of who we are inviting?'

'No let's do that now.'

'Ok so Palmer, McGee, Leon, your sister and family, Tobias, E.J Tony's friend.'

'Sounds good to me.' she smiled at him as she gave him a kiss.

~ 3 weeks later~

Abby's backyard was completely transformed. The theme was black and white. The chairs were black with a white ribbon tied in the back. The tables were simple with white table cloths and black napkins and a simple flower arrangement in the middle. There was a buffet with chicken, pasta, beef, salad, fruits and cheeses. The wedding cake was two layered, with black abstract designs. There were drapes from the house that connected to the gazebo that had little lanterns on them.

The guests took their seats as Gibbs walked down the aisle followed by his best man Ducky and Tony. Next came Abby. She was dressed in a short black dress with a white sash over her stomach and surprisingly wore lovely black heels. McGee's jaw dropped as she walked down the aisle. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful. Next was Ziva. She wore the same dress as Abby; her hair was parted to the side. This time Tony's jaw dropped.

'Keep your mouth closed son.' Ducky whispered.

The music started to play and everyone stood up and watched as the lovely bride walked down the aisle. Her dress fit her perfectly; she had a diamond headband on that went well with her short hair. She reached Gibbs. They said their vows.

'Jenny, you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.'

Jenny shed a tear.

'Jethro, I take you to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will love you more each day than I did the day before.I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.'

'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

Everyone clapped and cheered for the happy couple. They made their way to the dance floor where they danced to Etta James' At Last. Shortly after the rest of the guests joined the dance floor. Everyone sat down to enjoy their dinner.

'Congrats Boss.'

'Thanks Tony'

'Where are you going for your honeymoon?'

'Paris.' Jenny smiled.

The cut the strawberry filled cake, enjoyed a few drinks, danced a little, shared some stories, and created memories. At the end of the night everyone had a great time. Abby went home with McGee, Palmer went home with Jenny's niece, Tony went home with Ziva, Ducky went home with one of Jenny's friends. And most importantly Gibbs went home with Jenny.

They all lived happily ever after.

**Officially finished with this story. Thanks for reading! leave some reviews. 3**


End file.
